Eat at Hannibals
by wallysullivan
Summary: Hannibal being inteviewed by a reporter about his fancy restaraunt, later in the story we will discover his recipes for his sucess


Eat at Hannibals.  
  
By Marcus "abysmal" green  
  
There's a billboard posting a man's face know to the world as a household name. This man was known as a criminal, serial killer, and a cannibal. Now he has his own restaurant named after himself. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Hannibal's!  
The news reporter finished her speech as she interviews the chefs and the waiters of the fancy restaurant.  
"So, is it true that this restaurant is owned after Hannibal himself?" The reporter asks the employee.  
"Yes, it is ma'am." The employee responded. "He's such a nice guy, that Hannibal."  
As the two continue the interview, a limo pulls up in the lobby of the restaurant. A man walks out, appears to be in his sixty's or seventy's. Dressed in a black Armani suit and a black dress shoes, he walks towards the lobby doors.  
"Oh my God! Its Him!" a customer shouts in excitement.  
The man smiles and waves to the public, nodding his head and bowing down as if he just finished a Broadway play.  
The reporter signals the cameraman to follow her and he does.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the man of the hour. Dr Hannibal Lector" the reporter announces.  
"Why thank you, ms..." Hannibal pauses as he tries to read the reporters tag that sits in her cleavage.  
"Claries? Hello Claries." Hannibal smiles at the young lady. "I use to know a lady with the same name as you."  
The reporter begins to blush, nevertheless she continues with her interview.  
"So tell me, Dr Lector. How does it feel to have your very own restaurant?"  
"Oh it was something I always wanted, yes indeed. It feels good to actually see it happen. I owe it all the my fellow employees involved along with the people who enjoy the food." Hannibal replies.  
"So how did you go from serial killer to having your own restaurant?"  
  
Hannibal grins at the woman. "Was not easy, but it has been along time coming I can assure you. I guess it goes to show most people that anything is indeed possible."  
"Do you mind we show the people at home watching your restaurant?"  
"But of course." Hannibal waves his fingers telling the reporter and the cameraman to follow him.  
Hannibal walks into the kitchen bringing his guest in to have a look around. The chefs with blood heavily stained on their aprons, cutting the meat, frying it in the skillet.  
"This is where all the magic happens folks." Hannibal said.  
"Wow, the food smells so good. I sure wish I could have a bite of something." Claries said.  
"OH well claries, all you have to do is ask. And you shall receive. " Hannibal snaps his fingers and a chef hands him of what it looks like a hot dog. The reporter takes a bite and she is satisfied with the taste.  
"Wow! It doesn't taste like a hot dog, it taste something a lot better than a hot dog. I like it."  
  
"Yes yes, it's a tasty wiener." Said Hannibal adding his two cents. You sound like a satisfied customer. Let's go and check on the public and see how they feel about the food, shall we?  
Hannibal continues his tour turning the views to the customers sitting down. Claries wiping her mouth begin to ask a customer about the food.  
"So how do you like it here at Hannibal's, sir?  
"The ribs are good, and the liver is excellent. This is a great place to eat, my family loves it." The customer said, as he continues to stuff his face.  
"Excellent, do come again." Said Hannibal, satisfied by the man's compliments.  
Claries ask about the restaurant to a young couple.  
"So what do you think about the food here?  
"We love this place. We are just here on our date and my girlfriend told me about this place, I have to admit I was skeptical about the whole thing. However, the food proved me wrong, its pretty good. I love it, good job Hannibal."  
"Yeah, we had a great time here. The food was good, the service was good, and check out our T-shirts." The girlfriend shows the cameraman the shirts inscribed:  
Eat At Hannibal's  
"I hope you people out there wanting to find a good restaurant get the message. This is Claries signing off saying eat at Hannibal's ." Clarise said as she wraps up the interview.  
"Thanks a lot for having us due the interview with you, Mr. Lector. It was a pleasure." said Claries." I'll be sure to be a customer than a reporter next time I see you."  
"Why thank you, bring all your friends while you're at it." Hannibal said as he escorts her out to her and the cameraman news van.  
"Good evening Clarise. Hope to see you again. Hannibal waves to them both as he walks back inside the restaurant.  
"Such a nice guy, everyone thought he was insane or something years ago. I just don't see it in him. What do you think?" Claries ask the cameraman.  
"Sure was a lot of blood in the kitchen, but maybe that's just me."  
Meanwhile at Hannibal's, the chefs begin cooking more food and Hannibal goes into his limo along with some chefs and they open the trunk. It appears to be a few cops who were brutally beten and stuffed into the trunk of the limo. The men shaking with fear not knowing what the mad doctor, now restatraunt owner will do to them.  
"My my, my. Don't you look delicious?" Hannibal looks at them with a grin. Hannibal smells them and licks one's forehead.  
A waitor comes into the kitchen giving Hannibal an order from a customer.  
"Sir, some customers want two bacon sandwiches. Another wants pork shoulder steaks."  
Hannibal looks at his victims, "Well, you heard the man. Its not good service to keep customers waiting, have to give them what they want."  
One of the chefs hangs a cop on a meat hook while the other is thrown in the stove. As the screams piece through the restaurant, the music volume begins to rise drowning out the screams of the victims. 


End file.
